Qui es-tu Shae-Lynn ?
by MellOw10
Summary: Shae-Lynn est une jeune fraternelle de 15 ans,mystérieuse pour les gens qui ne la connaissent pas,mais intrépide envers les gens qu'elle aime. Elle vit avec ses amis,qui sont plus qu'une famille pour elle,mais à 16 ans,elle va devoir faire un choix,elle sait qu'elle va devoir partir,quitter ces personnes qui lui sont chères. En tant que divergente,elle va devoir se faire discrète.
1. Chapter 1

Je pense que Johanna nous a fait un cadeau en nous acceptant dans sa faction. Bien sûr nous avons dû donner du notre, comme construire notre propre maison tout en travaillant régulièrement comme tout le monde. Nous devons également respecter les règles, comme pas de violence dans l'enceinte de la faction… C'était dure au début, mais on s'est habitués, et maintenant on vit en harmonie avec tout ces braves gens qui travaillent au dépend de la ville de Chicago.

Aujourd'hui, c'est justement parce que nous avons bien respecté les règles, enfin, je crois, que mes amis et moi avons été convoqués dans le bureau de Johanna.

-Jake, Malia, Shae-Lynn, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !

Nous obéissons et nous nous asseyons sur le fauteuil qu'elle a désigné. Elle nous sourit, mais ce n'est pas son sourire habituel, il y a une pointe d'excitation dans ses yeux, comme si elle se réjouissait de nous annoncer quelque chose. Elle prend la parole.

-Suite à quelques soucis rencontrés avec des sans factions, les audacieux ont décidés de répartir leurs hommes dans les factions jusqu'à la cérémonie du choix pour assurer la sécurité.

Je la regarde d'un regard insistant, j'essaye de deviner ce qu'elle va nous dire mais son expression est impossible à déchiffrer. Elle pose son regard sur le mien et me sourit. Elle se remet à parler.

-Nous aurons donc 3 audacieux confirmés dans la faction et….

Je ne la laisse pas finir et me lève en criant :

-3 !

Jake me saisit le bras et me force à me rasseoir. Chose faite, je continue tout de même sur ma lancée.

-Johanna, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir seulement 3 audacieux pour la faction entière, non pas que j'ai peur des sans factions, je pourrais très bien me défendre mais il faut tout de même penser aux autres !

Elle me regarde et se remet à parler, calmement.

-Shae-Lynn, si nous avons seulement 3 audacieux, c'est que notre faction est celle qui a le moins de risque de se faire attaquer par les factions, tout d'abord parce qu'on est de l'autre côté de la clôture mais aussi parce qu'on approvisionne tout la ville et donc sans nous ils ne pourraient plus se nourrir.

Je soupire d'un air rassuré, mais une question me vient en tête.

-Alors pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqué alors ?

-Parce qu'étant le plus grand groupe de la faction, vous avez la plus grande maison, ce sera donc chez vous que logeront ces audacieux jusqu'à la cérémonie du choix.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on est là, Jake prend la parole.

-Johanna on est déjà 8 à la maison, et mise à part moi et Elise, ce sont tous des adolescents, sans compter Evan qui n'a que quelques semaines. Je pense pas que ça va plaire à des audacieux.

Johanna ne tien pas compte de ce que Jake vient de dire et conclut comme si de rien n'était :

-Ils arrivent demain matin, ça vous laisse le temps de leur préparer une place. Vous pouvez partir.

D'un geste de la main elle nous montre les escaliers qui nous mènent à la grange. Elle nous regarde partir en souriant. Au final, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a bien respecté les règles qu'elle nous a convoqué, mais parce qu'on a la plus grande maison de la faction. C'est vrai qu'on a mit du temps à la construire, elle est immense et on a des chambres en trop mais qui ne sont plus aménagées, ça faisait mal à certains membres de notre petit groupe de revoir les affaires de ceux qui étaient partis alors on a tout brûlé.

Sur le chemin du retour, je regarde le soleil de midi briller comme jamais. On emprunte le petit chemin de pierre qui conduit à notre maison et nous saluons les personnes qu'on rencontre en chemin. Quand on arrive, Elise donne le biberon à Evan sur la terrasse et Cara est en train de mettre la table pour le repas de midi. Elise a 25 ans, elle est plutôt petite mais elle a un fort caractère. Son fils Evan vient d'avoir 3 semaines, il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris de sa mère, il est vraiment à croquer. Cara c'est une petite rousse aux yeux verts, elle a 15 ans tout comme moi. Elle est assez réservée mais quand on la connaît bien c'est une autre affaire. Bon tant qu'on est dans les descriptions, Jake a un an de moins que Elise, il est grand, environ un mètre nonante, il a les yeux marrons et les cheveux châtains. Malia, elle a 16 ans, elle va choisir sa faction cette année, et si ça la tracasse, elle ne le montre pas. Elle est ma meilleure amie depuis le berceau. Avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds elle fait fondre tous les garçons de notre âge, que ce soit de la faction ou non. Pour ce qui est de moi, je suis sur que mes cheveux sont blonds foncés avec quelques mèches de violets, j'adore cette couleur. Mes yeux eux, disons que c'est assez spécial, mon œil gauche est bleu, et le droit est vert, mais bon on s'en fou de la couleur de nos yeux, ce qui compte c'est notre caractère à chacun, on a beau être des fraternels on en est pas moins audacieux. On est une famille de divergents, enfin une famille recomposée de divergents. On l'est tous, sans exception. Notre famille serait un mystère pour les érudits, d'ailleurs à notre arrivée chez les fraternels beaucoup de questions ont fusés sur notre identité, et puis ils se sont faits à l'idée qu'on était des êtres humains et nous ont vite intégrés dans la faction. Enfin je m'étale de trop, le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

Je m'allonge sur la terrasse, ferme les yeux et je sent un poids se poser sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Thibault et Camille, les jumeaux qui se sont jetés sur moi.

-Et quoi Shae, paraît qu'on va avoir des audacieux à la maison ! , Dit l'un

-Hey j'espère pour toi qu'ils sont jeunes ! , Dit l'autre

Je les repousse et me relève en même temps.

-Les gars, ce sont des audacieux confirmés, vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont être jeunes, idiots !

A ces mots ils se mettent à rire mais sont vite coupés par Cara qui les appelle pour manger.


	2. Chapter 2

Après le repas, Cara débarrasse car aujourd'hui c'est son jour des tâches. Oui on fait des jours de tâches parce que sinon c'est vraiment le bordel et tout le monde est de mauvaise humeur tandis qu'en rangeant continuellement chacun notre tour, il n'y a pas de problèmes et tout le monde donne du sien.

Jake me demande de monter avec lui à l'étage pour aller arranger la chambre de nos 3 invités. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est plus entré dans la chambre des deux filles qui sont parties il y a deux ans maintenant, et avec le temps, le papier peint est arraché à quelques endroits, et le planché n'est plus très propre mais je suppose que ça ne dérangera pas nos invités de dormir dans une chambre minimalement abimée comparé aux grottes des audacieux, enfin je crois que ce sont dans des grottes qu'ils dorment, en tout cas ils en ont la tête. J'aide Jake à monter les lits de camp, ils dormiront dedans pendant presqu'un moi, ils doivent avoir l'habitude. On monte également une table sur laquelle on pose des essuies et toutes sortes de linges de chambres.

Quand on redescend il est déjà 14h, on a beau être au moins d'août, on doit quand même travailler. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on ne fait que des demies journées contrairement aux adultes qui font quelques heures en plus. Durant les mois d'école, on prend le train le matin pour se rendre au centre de la ville où se trouve l'école et on y reste toute la matinée, quand on rentre à 13h, on mange et on part travailler dans les champs jusque 17h parfois 18.

Je quitte la maison avec Malia qui m'avait attendue contrairement aux jumeaux et Cara. Cette semaine on travaille dans les écuries, on nourrit les chevaux et on nettoie leur box. J'adore faire ça, j'adore les chevaux en fait. Malia et moi on monte depuis toute petite, on a d'ailleurs nos propres montures et parfois on s'en va faire des balades qui se finissent bien souvent en courses. D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie d'en faire une ce soir, je vais proposer ça à Malia.

-Mal' ?

-Mmmh ?

-Ça te dit une petite promenade à cheval ce soir ?

-Tu me connais, tu n'as même pas besoin de me demander ! Répond-t-elle en riant

Je rigole à mon tour et on arrive à l'écurie le sourire aux lèvres. Thomas nous y attendait, un râteau dans chaque main.

-Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement sévère

-Tom, la crédibilité et toi ça fait 2. Dis-je en riant

-Hey ne te moque pas de moi toi ! -Dit-il en me pointant du doigt et en riant- Tenez, prenez vos râteaux !

On s'empresse de les prendre et on se met au travail. Quand j'arrive au box de mon cheval, je m'attarde un peu plus pour lui donner quelques friandises et lui faire des câlins.

18h, déjà. On dépose notre matériel avant de retourner chez nous. En chemin on croise Cara qui m'a l'air épuisée.

-Tout va bien Cara ? –lui dis-je en souriant- Tu as l'air crevée.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, j'ai dû porter des sacs qui faisaient deux fois mon poids de l'entrepôt C jusqu'aux champs. Je ne sens plus mes épaules.

-Tu demanderas à Thibault de te faire un massage en rentrant-lui dit Malia en souriant de toutes ses dents- il ne dira pas non !

Cara la fusille du regard mais finit tout de même par rigoler, on termine le chemin ensemble et une fois arrivées à notre demeure, Malia et moi allons dans notre chambre pour nous rincer et mettre des vêtements plus chauds pour notre balade de ce soir.

En descendant, Elise nous regarde un peu surprise avant de lâcher :

-Les filles, je suppose que vous allez faire une balade nocturne mais gardez en tête que dans deux semaines c'est la rentrée et donc ce sera fini vos petites escapades ! En plus on ne sait jamais jusqu'où vous allez !

Je tente de la rassurer un peu.

-Ne t'en fait pas Elise, tu sais qu'on est prudente et puis ce n'est pas comme si on était de mauvaises élèves.

Malia met son bras sur mon épaule et me montre du doigt en souriant tout en regardant Elise comme pour lui dire que j'ai raison.

-Et pour manger ?

-Il y a des pizzas surgelées, et nous on ira manger avec tout le monde sous la grande verrière avant de partir, et puis aujourd'hui c'est Cara qui cuisine, lui assura Malia

Elle nous contemple d'un œil bienveillant et finit par approuver. On saute de joie, on lui fait un câlin et on quitte la maison. Elise est un peu comme une mère pour nous, je suis contente qu'elle soit là.

Quand on arrive à la verrière, il y a déjà quelques personnes. Généralement, les gens mangent chez eux en famille, mais pour ceux qui sont tout seuls ou bien à deux, ils viennent ici. On prend un plateau et on se met dans la file pour se faire servir. Ce soir c'est steak et frite de patates douces. J'adore les patates douces. Une fois servie on va s'asseoir à une table avec des gens de notre âge. Thomas est là aussi, il me tire pour que je vienne m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je vois déjà Malia me sourire. Elle sait que Thomas m'aime beaucoup, mais elle sait aussi que ce n'est pas réciproque ce qui est assez gênant.

Après notre repas on se dirige vers l'écurie et on prépare nos chevaux. On prend également un sac à dos avec de quoi « nous amuser ». Et on est parti.

D'habitude, on ne reste jamais dans la faction, on va toujours plus loin dans la forêt qui nous entoure, chose qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. On zigzague entre les arbres, on trotte quelques fois et par moment un obstacle s'offre à nous. Il est 20h30 et on vient d'arriver à notre source d'eau chaude. Cet endroit est assez bizarre, comme ça au milieu des bois, avec sa mini cascade. On attache les chevaux à un arbre et on enlève nos chaussures pour tremper nos pieds. L'eau est chaude mais pas trop, on prend notre sac et on en sort quelques feuilles séchées qu'on roule pour ensuite se mettre à fumer. On fume seulement quand on vient ici, c'est paisible. Soudain, je commence à penser à Malia, dans un mois elle va passer la cérémonie du choix. Elle va partir.

-Mal' ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, vraiment pas.

-Shae…

-Non Malia ! Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux d'aller chez les audacieux, tu te rappelles de ce que tu sais qui nous avait dit à propos de cette faction et ses leaders !

-C'est justement pour ça que j'y vais ! Jamais ils ne découvriront ce que je suis ! Et je retrouverai les deux filles par la même occasion ! Shae-Lynn, je te le promets.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, il fait noir, mais je vois ses yeux bleus briller dans la nuit. Une larme coule sur sa joue et je la prends dans mes bras.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois d'abord les arbres, puis j'entends l'eau couler. On est toujours dans les bois. Malia est à côté de moi, toujours en train de dormir. Je regarde l'heure. 01h30. Merde. Ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir rentrer. Je secoue légèrement Malia pour la réveiller et lui dit l'heure.

-Merde, faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer, dit-elle.

-Il y a 1h30 de trajets, on n'y sera pas avant 3h !

-Il faut qu'on se grouille !

On ramasse nos affaires en vitesse, on remet nos chaussures et on se met en selle. On galope pendant une demie heure et puis on se remet au pas pour laisser nos chevaux se reposer.

On finit par arriver, il est 2h50. 10 minutes d'avances, pas mal !

Pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde avec la porte d'entrée, on décide de passer par la fenêtre du haut, celle de notre chambre. On se met à escalader le quadrillage fleurit qu'il y a sur la façade Ouest de la maison, on ouvre la fenêtre, jette le sac à l'intérieur, j'enjambe la fenêtre mais quelque chose m'attrape par le dos et me tire à l'intérieur. Je tombe à terre et me redresse aussi tôt pour me mettre en position de défense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 3 avec un peu de retard et je m'en excuse.. :) Bon il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu des dates pour les publications des chapitres mais je crois que je vais faire ça au feeling tout en essayant de publier au moins 1 fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines tout dépend du temps que j'aurais pour écrire. :p Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, elle est déjà pratiquement toute faite dans ma tête mais pour l'écrire c'est tout autre chose. De plus c'est ma première vraie fiction, par vraie je veux dire que je ne compte pas l'abandonner alors vos avis constructifs sont la bienvenues pour m'aider à m'améliorer et à améliorer l'histoire, bonne lecture ! :)**

Pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde avec la porte d'entrée, on décide de passer par la fenêtre du haut, celle de notre chambre. On se met à escalader le quadrillage fleurit qu'il y a sur la façade Ouest de la maison, on ouvre la fenêtre, jette le sac à l'intérieur, j'enjambe la fenêtre mais quelque chose m'attrape par le dos et me tire à l'intérieur. Je tombe à terre et me redresse aussi tôt pour me mettre en position de défense. Il fait noir et donc il m'est impossible de voir mon adversaire. Je réfléchis trop, je me prends un coup de genou dans le ventre ce qui me coupe le souffle quelques secondes. Il ne croit quand même pas que je ne vais pas me défendre, je suis tout de même entraînée. Alors je me remets en position et j'envoie un coup de poing face à moi, à en juger par le bruit, mon adversaire est un homme et comme mon poing l'atteint au cou, j'en déduit qu'il est plus grand que moi. Il essaye à son tour de m'envoyer un coup mais je l'intercepte à temps, mes yeux commencent à s'habituer au noir et je me défends mieux. Il lance toutes sortes d'attaques, j'en interceptes quelques une mais je n'échappe pas à quelques coups alors je décide de frapper à mon tour et je termine par une clé de bras et je me retrouve au-dessus de mon adversaire qui est sur le ventre. Au moment où il commence à se débattre, la lumière s'allume dans la pièce et Jake entre. Il nous regarde d'un air complètement ahuri. Je me sens poussée sur le côté, je m'emmêle les pieds et tombe par terre. Je regarde l'homme se redresser et me regarder d'un air assassin. Jake coupe le silence.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Ou est-ce-que vous étiez passées ?

-C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans notre chambre ? »

Je me reconcentre un peu et je remarque qu'en fait i hommes, tous vêtu de noir. J'en déduis que ce sont les audacieux qui doivent rester dans la faction. Ils ont l'air jeune, 18 ans pas plus et plutôt beaux en fait. Celui avec qui je me suis battue est grand et musclé, il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris d'aciers.

Jake me coupe dans mes pensées.

« Les filles je vous présente Éric, Zeke et Quatre, les trois audacieux chargés de la surveillance de la faction. Les gars je vous présente Shae-Lynn et Malia les propriétaires de cette chambre.

-Ils n'étaient pas censés dormir dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir ?

-Si, mais ce qu'on n'avait pas remarqué en allant monter les lits c'est qu'il y a des bêtes dans la chambre alors en ne vous voyant pas rentrer j'ai pensé que vous étiez restées dormir chez Thomas alors j'ai déplacé les lits de camp dans votre chambre.

-En effet ça explique tout. »

Le blond, Éric il me semble me fixe et sort d'un air sarcastique :

« -En tout cas je pensais que les fraternels étaient plus chaleureux en matière d'accueil ! »

Je réponds à son attaque sans trop réfléchir.

« -En même temps personne ne s'attend à trouver quelqu'un dans sa chambre en rentrant tard… tôt le matin. Et puis on nous a demandé de vous héberger, pas d'être chaleureux.

Il me toise un instant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'impressionnes, petite. »

Il se fou de moi, je le vois à sa tête. De toute façon ça m'est égal. Les autres se mettent à parler pour calmer l'atmosphère. Ils nous serrent la main pour nous saluer. On connait leurs prénoms mais on ne sait pas qui est qui.

« -Salut, moi c'est Quatre !

-Moi c'est Zeke.

-Salut les gars, moi c'est Malia ! »

Ça y est je crois qu'on a perdu Malia, elle n'arrête pas de sourire. C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal. Bizarrement ils me regardent tous. Ah oui juste, je ne me suis pas présentée.

« -Ouais euh, moi c'est Shae-Lynn, mais appelez-moi juste Shae ou juste Lynn, sinon ça fait trop.

-C'est noté, -répond Quatre en me souriant – Ne fait pas attention à Éric, il n'est pas méchant mais juste un peu grincheux.

-Je ne suis pas grincheux, Quatre !

-Ouais ouais. »

On discute encore un peu puis on décide de se coucher, ça va faire bizarre de dormir avec des gens dans la même chambre que nous, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de dormir seule ou juste avec Malia dans le lit à côté, et maintenant on se retrouve à 5 dans la même chambre. Génial.

Je me réveil à 7h, il m'est impossible de me rendormir alors je me lève et je prends mes vêtements pour aller à la salle de bain me laver. Aujourd'hui j'opte pour un crop-top coloré et un short taille haute. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les vêtements fraternels, c'est pour ça que je les transforme un peu pour les rendre à mon gout. Quand je descends, je devine que Jake est déjà parti au travail car sa tasse de café vide est sur la table. Je la prends et la met dans l'évier. Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour des tâches, je décide de préparer des pancakes et du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Quand tout est prêt je les mets sous un couvercle pour conserver la chaleur et ne prends que ce qu'il me faut dans une assiette. Je vais m'installer sur la terrasse et profite de la tranquillité. J'aime le calme, ça permet de réfléchir.

Une fois mon assiette terminée, je vais la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. J'entends Evan pleurer et décide de monter le chercher pour laisser Elise se reposer. Je le sors de son berceau et descend lui préparer son biberon. Quand j'arrive en bas, je vois Éric assit tout seul à la table, il semble lire quelque chose sur sa tablette. Il ne fait pas attention à moi alors je décide de faire de même et passe à côté de lui pour mettre Evan dans sa chaise haute. Je l'attache comme il faut pour ne pas qu'il tombe quand j'entends Éric me parler.

« -Bonjour…

-Salut.

-Tu es bien matinale, pour une fraternelle.

-Je ne sais pas quelles idées tu as de notre faction, mais en matière de travail on dépasse toutes les autres et donc si je suis matinale c'est que j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt pour aller à l'école et travailler. »

Il me regarde un instant, puis sourit.

« -Je vois, mais ce que vous faites ici n'est rien à côté de ce qu'on fait chez les audacieux.

-A ta place je ne serais pas si sûre.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine. »

Il ne répond pas, je le vois dans son regard qu'il fait ça pour m'énerver, mais je gère bien ma colère. Je me dirige vers le plan de travail et prépare le biberon de Evan. Je regarde vers Éric en même temps et je me dis que je devrais faire ma bonne action de la journée alors je prends une assiette, je mets quelques pancakes dedans et met du chocolat chaud dans une tasse pour ensuite aller les poser devant lui. Je lui dis simplement :

« -C'est ma journée des tâches aujourd'hui. »

Il me répond par un simple merci, comme si ça le tuait de me remercier, mais moi ça me fait sourire. Je prends Evan dans mes bras et je commence à lui donner son biberon. Éric commence à manger lui aussi tout en me regardant.

« -Tu aimes bien les enfants on dirait.

Je suis assez surprise par sa remarque, ça me fait sourire.

-J'aime beaucoup les enfants. »

On se regarde un long moment, mais on arrête quand Quatre descend accompagné de Malia.

« -Tu vois Quatre, je t'avais dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entre tué !

-Ouais mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin il y avait moyen que ça arrive.

-Mais non, ce n'était qu'une petite chamaillerie. »

Malia a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Quatre, ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle.

« -Vous ne trouvez pas que ça manque de musique ? demande Malia

-Malia tu sais à quel point je déteste Camille depuis qu'il a cassé la radio de chantier alors évite de m'en parler ! dis-je faussement attristée

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux la réparer ! dis Zeke en arrivant à son tour

-Si tu y arrives, tu seras mon héros ! dis-je en riant

-Allé montre-moi cette radio ! »

Je vais lui chercher la radio et j'en profite pour leur servir à manger et habiller Evan. Sur le temps qu'ils mangent, je décide de monter voir Elise. Elle n'a pas l'air bien, pas bien du tout même. Je vais m'agenouiller devant son lit.

« -Elise ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-J'ai des grosses douleurs au ventre, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est insupportable.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?

-Non non ça va passer, ne t'en fait pas.

-Elise évidemment que je m'inquiète, tu es toute pâle !

-Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème avec la césarienne il y a trois semaines, je ne sais pas quoi mais il y a un truc qui me fait vraiment mal.

-Il faut aller chercher un médecin, je vais y aller ! »

Je me redresse mais elle m'attrape par le bras pour me retenir.

« -Attend qu'ils soient tous parti travailler, je ne veux pas inquiéter tout le monde pour un mal de ventre.

-Elise ça ne peut pas attendre !

-Bien sûr que si, Shae-Lynn s'il te plait...

-D'accord. »

Quand je redescends Camille et Thibault ne sont toujours pas la et les autres ont déjà fini de manger alors je commence à débarrasser. Malia m'aide un peu alors que les 3 audacieux sortant des dossiers, probablement de la paperasse. J'espère qu'ils ne doivent pas faire toute ça aujourd'hui parce que avec Elis en haut ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

« -Malia ?

-Oui Lynn ?

-Thibault et Camille ils sont ou ? »

Elle me regarde d'un regard insistant comme si j'étais censée le savoir, alors je me souviens qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne reviendront que dans quelques jours. Elle me répond tout de même pour ne pas paraître bizarre.

« -Ils sont chez des amis avec Cara, tu te rappelles !

-Ah oui oui c'est vrai ! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je finis la petite vaisselle des ustensiles qui ne vont pas au lave-vaisselle.

 **Chapitre court je vous l'accorde mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon programme d'écriture et je suis en examen ! :p C'est sur que je préfère écrire que d'étudier mais on a pas le choix et si je réussi j'aurais tout le temps pendant les vacances de vous écrire des chapitres ! :D N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si vous aimez et pour la mini scène de combat, c'est la première fois que j'en écris une et je ne suis pas vraiment experte la dedans donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3 Le prochain chapitre viendra probablement la semaine prochaine avant le début de mes examens !**

 **MellOw**


	4. Chapter 4

Je range les dernières assiettes dans l'armoire et me retourne en m'appuyant sur le comptoir pour faire face à nos invités. Ils sont concentrés dans leurs papiers et Zeke est en train de démonter notre radio, je prie intérieurement pour ne pas qu'il la casse plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je décide de couper le silence.

« -Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre boulot, mais vous n'êtes pas censé surveiller la faction ? »

Éric est le premier à lever la tête pour me regarder d'un regard mauvais, comme si je l'avais accusé de quelque chose. Il rappliqua d'un ton froid :

« -Tu as raison, tu ne veux pas te mêler de notre boulot.

-Éric !

-Quoi, Quatre ?

-Elle ne fait que poser une question, et en plus de ça Johanna leur a seulement dit qu'on allait patrouiller, pas qu'on allait lire des documents.

-Dans ce cas explique lui ! »

Je fixai Éric en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ma colère, mon agacement enfin toutes ces mauvaises émotions qui me traversent à chaque fois que je le vois ou qu'il me parle. Quatre m'explique quand même qu'ils ont des profils de sans-factions qu'ils doivent étudier, il m'a dit que c'était les sans-factions qui rodaient le plus autour de notre faction, c'est plus simple pour eux de cerner le personnage et de connaître son portrait physique au cas ou ils le croiseraient dans nos champs ou même ailleurs dans la faction. Je ne l'interrompis pas pendant toute son explication, et ils finissent par remballer leurs papiers et les ranger dans une boîte avant de sortir commencer leur garde. Une fois la porte fermée je m'empressai de prendre Malia par le poignet et de la tirer à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre d'Élise. Malia va directement s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et lui parle d'une voix douce.

« -Oh mon Dieu Élise. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas Malia, j'ai des douleurs atroces dans le ventre, je crois que c'est à cause de la césarienne. »

Malia se retourne vers moi et me regarde d'un regard assez affolé.

« -Depuis quand elle est comme ça ? Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ? Shae-Lynn qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ?

-Du calme Malia,je l'ai trouvée comme ça ce matin, elle refusait que j'appelle quelqu'un pendant que les 3 audacieux étaient la, on va aller chercher de l'aide, ok ?

-Oui oui,euh... Je vais y aller d'accord ?

-Malia ! N'attire pas l'attention, on aurait de gros problèmes s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave et qu'on devrait faire appel à plus performant que nous sans avoir été avertis à lavance et tu sais qu'elles en seraient les conséquences. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et parti en courant. Pendant ce temps la j'humidifie des serviettes pour les poser sur le front de Malia. Je lui chuchote quelques paroles pour la rassurer, j'ai l'impression de la perdre, qu'elle va partir d'une seconde à l'autre. Dépêche toi Malia.

Malia arrive enfin après ce qu'il me semble avoir été une éternité. Elle est accompagnée de Iseut, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de l'accouchement de Élise. Elle commence à l'ausculter et nous fait sortir de la chambre.

Quand elle revient nous chercher, elle nous explique qu'il y a eu une infection et qu'elle va devoir prendre des antibiotiques et des anti-douleurs. Rien de bien grave, enfin pas encore. Elle dit que si on ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ça aurait pu lui être fatal. Me voilà un peu plus rassurée, je raccompagne Iseut à la porte et quand elle sort, Zeke rentre avec la radio dans une main, il regarde Iseut partir et m'interroge ensuite du regard. Je hausse les épaules et lui donne une vague explication.

« -C'est une bonne amie, mais aussi un médecin, elle venait voir comment se portait Evan et sa maman, c'est tout... Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et l'interrompt.

-Oh tu as réussi à réparer la radio ! Tu es définitivement notre héros, merci Zeke ! »

Je lui pris la radio des mains pour éviter d'avoir à lui donner des réponses mais si je pense avoir été convaincante. Je vais rejoindre Malia à l'étage.

« -Malia ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai demandé à Iseut de passer de temps en temps dans l'après-midi, comme ça on pourra aller travailler, tu viens ?

-D'accord , j'arrive. »

On quitte la maison ensemble et comme tout les jours, on rejoint Thomas à l'écurie et on l'aide pour nourrir les chevaux. Je sors mon cheval de son box pour pouvoir le brosser plus facilement. Thomas prend une brosse et vient se positionner en face de moi, je ne vois que le dessus de sa tête tant le cheval est grand. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis petite. Soit.

« -Shae ?

-Oui Tom ?

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Euh...

-Parce que je me demandais si ça te disait de.. Je sais pas.. Aller se promener et manger ensemble... »

Je sens qu'il est nerveux, je vois son bras se lever pour passer une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

« -Tu sais on mange ensemble presque tout les jours Tom. Dis-je en riant

-Oui mais pas comme ça.. Pas comme je voudrais.

-Oh, je vois...

-Enfin c'est pas grave, oublie ça d'accord ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que j'entends la brosse tomber dans le bas de rangement et je l'entends partir. Je m'en veux un peu. J'entends un « Oh doucement mon gars ! » résonner dans l'écurie, je passe ma tête en dessous de celle de mon cheval et je vois Éric arriver avec une bonne démarche, une démarche de leader.

« -Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait à ce petit fragile ? Dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix

-Il est amoureux d'elle et elle pas alors il se sent mal, enfin je crois ! »

Malia avait été plus rapide que moi pour répondre et je me retourne vers elle pour la fusille du regard. Éric me fixe longuement pour finir par parler tout en riant.

« -Je te comprends, il n'a pas l'air virile.

-T'es qui pour dire ça toi ? Répondis-je sèchement

-Oh tu me parles autrement petite, je pourrais te réduire en millette si je le voulais !

-Bien-sur bien sur.. »

Il me regarde d'un air maintenant intrigué par ma réponse assez calme. Il change de sujet apparemment vraiment très intrigué par mon attitude.

« -Tu as quel âge ?

-Je viens d'avoir 15 ans.

-Et tu veux rejoindre quelle faction quand tu auras 16 ans ? »

Je le regarde maintenant droit dans les yeux. Ce simple contact visuel me fait comprendre que je serais audacieuse, c'est ça, c'est ce que je vais être. J'irai rejoindre Malia pour veiller sur elle et je retrouverai les deux filles.

« -Audacieuse, je serai audacieuse. »

Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt, il hocha la tête et je crois voir un semblant de sourire se creuser sur son visage avant qu'il ne fasse demi tour pour retourner travailler. Je me remet au travail moi aussi en évitant de penser à Thomas.

Comme aujourd'hui c'est mon jour des tâches, je décide de rentrer à la maison sur le temps de midi pour préparer à manger pour ceux qui sont la. À ma grande surprise, quand nous arrivons Malia et moi, nos trois audacieux étaient assis sur la terrasse, ils nous attendaient sûrement pour rentrer et manger. J'ouvre la porte et laisse tout le monde entrer, comme il fait chaud je laisse la porte ouverte pour cuisiner. Je ne me casse pas trop la tête et je prépare des pâtes froides. Une fois le plat terminé je met la table et appel tout le monde. Je les sert tous et avant de me servir je monte à l'étage voir comment se porte Élise. Elle est en train de dormir, sa température a l'air d'avoir baissé, son front est beaucoup moins chaud que ce matin. Je dépose une serviette humide sur son front et redescend doucement pour rejoindre les autres et manger.

Pendant le repas, nos trois audacieux n'ont pas arrêtés de nous poser des questions, on leur donnait des réponses assez évasives à leurs questions trop indiscrète. Enfin, c'est plutôt Malia qui répondait, moi je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche du repas.

« -C'est la chambre de qui qu'on va dormir ? Jake a dit qu'il y avait deux filles avant. Demanda Zeke

-Justement c'était la chambre des deux filles.

-Et ou sont-elles maintenant ? Continua-t-il

-Euh... Elles sont parties, comme toute personne dépassant les 16 ans..

-Ah...

-Mais il manque quand même trois personnes, non ? J'ai vu des photos de deux garçons qui se ressemblaient beaucoup et aussi une d'une petite rousse, pourtant je ne les vois nul part. Demanda Quatre

-Hum en effet, il manque Thibault et Camille, les jumeaux et aussi Cara, mais euh... Ils font une sorte de tournée... avec le camion des fraternels... pour euh...pour des vérifications d'approvisionnement...enfin un truc du genre. Bafouilla Malia. »

Ils se contentaient de hocher la tête en fixant Malia comme pour lire en elle. J'ai comme l'impression que ces audacieux ne vont pas nous rendre la vie facile. On termine de manger et je débarasse la table, Quatre reste pour m'aider tandis que les deux autres repartent. Je le remercie de son aide et il part à son tour. J'ai mon après-midi de libre donc je vais rechercher Evan chez la nounou. Quand je reviens à la maison, Thomas est assis sur les marches de la terrasse, il se lève quand il me voit arriver.

« -Thomas.

-Lynn, écoute... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais... j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que...

-Thomas, ça fait pas tellement longtemps que tu me connais et...

-Laisse moi finir ! Je sais que tu t'intéresses pas à moi, et je sais pas à quoi ni à qui tu t'intéresses d'ailleurs, mais s'il te plait dis moi ce que je doit faire pour te... te... te plaire. »

Je le regarde assez surprise. Je le contourne pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi et poser le petit pour ensuite retourner dehors, Malia est à l'intérieur, collée à la porte pour tout entendre bien évidemment.

« -Écoute Tom, il y a rien que tu puisses faire, pour moi tu seras toujours mon Thomas, mon ami, mon confident des fois, mais pas plus... Je suis désolée.

-J'aurai pourtant tout fait pour toi... Je t'aime tu sais. »

La je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre, ses yeux habituellement remplit d'éclat de rire étaient maintenant remplis de larmes. Il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer devant moi. Il se mit de dos et rebroussa chemin. Je murmurai quelques excuses avant de rentrer à mon tour. Malia me regardait d'un air triste.

« -Malia, je suis un montre, hein ?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, tout les sentiments ne sont pas forcément réciproques et tu ne peux pas te forcer à l'aimer et faire semblant, ce serait encore plus cruel que de lui dire directement que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Tu as raison... Dave me manque tu sais ?

-Je sais... »

Elle me prend dans ses bras et on reste comme ça quelques minutes. Après un moment on décide de sortir et d'aller à la grange de Johanna, bien sur on avait une poussette avec nous avec bébé Evan dedans, il est tellement calme, il pleure assez rarement, et tant mieux dans un sens. J'aime beaucoup la grange de Johanna, elle a été aménagée et il y a beaucoup d'espace, avec Malia on vient souvent danser ou même faire quelques acrobaties, c'est assez bizarre mais ça nous amuse. Par contre ça énerve un peu Johanna, elle n'aime pas trop notre musique, et elle n'aime pas non plus nous voir nous suspendre dans le vide et faire des choses totalement improbable mais elle rigole quand même à chaque fois.

Johanna est la justement, assise dans son bureau qui est à l'étage.

« -Justement j'allais vous demander de venir. Nous dit-elle

-Oui Johanna, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je

-Comment ça se passe avec les audacieux ?

-Oh vous savez, ça ne fait même pas 24h qu'ils sont la et ils ne sont pas souvent à la maison donc on les remarque pas trop, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai vous donner une mission. »

Je la vois sourire, un sourire malicieux. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle va encore nous demander ?

« -On vous écoute. Dit Malia qui était restée muette jusqu'à maintenant

-Vous savez que ce soir il y a une soirée dansante sous la verrière comme on fait souvent à la fin des vacances ?

-Oh oui j'avais pratiquement oublié cette soirée, d'ailleurs j'avais acheté une jolie robe blanche à Shae mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas la porter, ça m'a fait mal à mon petit coeur !

-Malia tu sas très bien que je n'aime pas les robes et que...

-Stop stop les filles ! Vous allez toutes les deux sortir vos plus jolies robes et inviter nos trois invités à cette soirée. Je veux les voir s'amuser et danser à la façon des fraternels.

-Johanna, je ne vais pas inviter des audacieux à aller danser, c'est hors de question ! Dis-je

-Mais si ça peut être drôle ! Ajouta Malia. »

Johanna nous contempla un sourcil levé en attendant notre réponse. Malia et moi on s'échange quelques regards et je finis par opiner.

« -Bon d'accord Johanna, mais je refuse de danser avec eux !

-Très bien Lynn comme tu veux, mais met au moins une robe ! »

Une robe, non mais. Je n'aime pas les robes, moi ! Ce que j'aime c'est les shorts et les t-shirts et les crop tops bien sur mais c'est l'équivalent d'un t-shirt , non ? On quitte son bureau et on refait le chemin inverse jusqu'à la maison, sans oublier Evan.


	5. Chapter 5

Le reste de l'après-midi passa assez vite, il était déjà 19h30 quand tout le monde arriva à la maison. Ce soir je ne me casse pas la tête, ce sera des sandwiches. Je dispose sur la table tout ce dont on aura besoin pour réaliser notre repas et je prépara quelque chose de simple et léger pour nourrir Élise qui était toujours dans son lit.

« -Comment tu te sens Élise ? Demandai-je

-Je vais un peu mieux que ce matin, merci pour le sandwiche.

-C'est normal, dis euh on va aller à la soirée dansante ce soir, je peux rester avec toi si tu veux, pour ne pas que tu sois toute seule à la maison...

-Lynn, je sais pourquoi tu veux rester, Johanna m'en avait parlé bien avant l'arrivée de nos 3 invités.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui et tu ne te serviras pas de moi comme excuse pour ne pas aller danser !

-Je ne me sert pas de toi ! Je veux juste veiller sur toi, ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

Elle me regarde en souriant, et me rassure en me disant que tout se passera bien, que Iseut passera dans la soirée pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien et donc que je pouvais sortir sans me tracasser. C'est vrai que ça m'aurait arrangée de rester avec elle la soirée, je n'aurai pas à mettre une robe et à aller danser. Mais bon je vais leur faire plaisir, surtout à Malia qui s'en ira bientôt.

Je redescends manger avec les autres.

« -Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe en haut ? Me demande Jake les sourcils froncés

-Rien rien, c'est Élise qui fait une indigestion je crois. Répondis-je simplement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Comment s'est passé votre première journée de garde ? Demanda Malia

-Très bien, juste que Éric a bu un peu de sérum, il a déliré sur la fin de l'après-midi. »

Je regardai Zeke qui semblait se marrer de la situation de son ami qui n'avait pas l'air très content d'ailleurs. Je décide d'en rajouter un peu.

« -Ah oui, le sérum des fraternels a souvent cet effet la sur les personnes dérangées et stressées, mais une fois qu'ils en ont pris à forte dose ils sont plus ou moins immunisés la prochaine fois qu'ils en prennent.

-Je ne suis pas dérangé, ni stressé d'ailleurs. C'est plutôt toi qui es dans ce cas la ! »

Éric me regarda sévèrement avant de mordre dans son sandwiche. Ouuuh pas content le petit. Enfin, le grand. Malia me regarde en souriant, je comprend ce qu'elle essaye de me dire et je reprends la parole.

« -Il y a une soirée dansante ce soir, à la verrière.

-Et ? Me demanda Éric sèchement

-Et vous êtes invités. Pas parce que vous être privilégiés, ça non parce que tout le monde est invité. Mais parce que Johanna nous a demandé de le faire, alors je le fait.

-Comme c'est mignon, mais je danse pas, en tout cas pas vos danses de chochottes fraternels, ça non merci ! Râla Éric

-Bien bien.

-Nous on vient, ça peut être drôle ! Dis Quatre en souriant à l'attention de Zeke

-Super, faites vous beaux ! Dis Malia

-Et n'oubliez pas les fleurs dans vos cheveux hein les filles ! Railla Éric à l'attention de Zeke et Quatre. »

Je décide de ne pas continuer à écouter leurs conversations plus longtemps et monta dans notre chambre à moi et Malia. Elle me suivit de près. Une fois enfermée elle commença à fouiller dans notre armoire après nos robes. Elle sortit une petit robe à volant blanche, avec un décolleté en triangle assez grand. C'est ma mère qui me l'avait donnée, elle m'avait dit de la garder pour une occasion spéciale. Mais à ce jour plus rien ne sera jamais plus spécial sans elle. Alors je décide de l'enfiler. Malia m'aide avec la fermeture et elle attache mes cheveux en un chignon laissant quelques mèches bouclées pendre sur les côtés de mon visage.

« -Tu es magnifique !

-Merci Mal' ! C'est à ton tour maintenant !

-Je crois que je vais mettre ma petite robe rose à fleurs, elle est mignonne !

-Ouii ! J'adore quand tu la portes, elle te va tellement bien ! »

Je l'aida à s'habiller et à se coiffer, je n'étais pas douée pour cela, la féminité n'était pas mon point fort. Une fois prête on descendit rejoindre les autres, il ne restait plus que Jake et Evan.

« -Ils sont ou les trois autres ?

-Partis se préparer.

-Mais leurs affaires sont ici, non ?

-Oui mais enfin je ne sais pas, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Et Éric n'avait pas l'air ravis, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra.

-Tant mieux il nous évitera de passer une mauvaise soirée. »

Jake me lança un sourire espiègle avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de lâcher un « en route ».

Quand on arriva sous la verrière, il y avait déjà du monde. J'aperçois Thomas au loin, je lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un petit sourire, il se contenta de me faire un sourire triste et de me tourner le dos. Je crois que je viens de perdre un ami. Tôt ou tard il faudra que je lui parle, je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille éternellement. On alla s'asseoir à une table pour commander à boire. Malgré ce qu'on peut entendre dire sur notre faction, nous disposons de beaucoup d'alcool, vraiment beaucoup. On est libre de faire ce que l'on veut, à condition bien sur de travailler sans se plaindre. J'ai 15 ans mais je bois quand même, après tout plus rien n'est comme avant, ces règles n'existent plus. Le preuve, c'est qu'on atteint la majorité à 16 ans, c'est pas chouette ça ?

Je regardais autour de moi, les reflets des lampes de couleur dans la grande verrière donnait un effet magnifique sur le sol et la musique en entraînait plus d'un à aller danser. J'aime cette ambiance. Au loin je vis arriver Zeke et Quatre, je leur fait signe de venir s'asseoir avec nous. Ils étaient bien habillés, c'était assez simple comme tenue, mais très bien quand même.

On passa la soirée ensemble. On est allé tous ensemble sur la piste de danse et on a peut être un peu trop abusé de l'alcool, mais ça m'est égal, je passais une très bonne soirée. Éric est arrivé à un moment, il avait l'air en colère et triste. En colère, triste et bourré. Pourtant il a dansé avec nous, je crois qu'il a remarqué que ce n'était pas parce qu'on est fraternel qu'on danse forcément tout le temps des slows. J'ai même dansé avec lui, c'était bizarre,intense. Et avec Quatre aussi, d'ailleurs Éric le regardait d'un œil mauvais pendant tout ce temps, j'ai même cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. On a également eu droit à une crise de jalousie de Thomas. Je trouvais sa réaction un peu exagérée. On a du le ramener chez lui parce que je crois que sinon il se serait confronté à Quatre et Éric et il aurait fini à l'hôpital, pire encore, à la morgue. Malgré ça, je passais une bonne soirée. J'étais assise au bar avec Éric, Quatre et Jake. Zeke dansait avec Malia. On était en train de boire, on jouait, puis d'un coup c'est le trou noir.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, une odeur masculine se faisait sentir, j'étais contre quelque chose de chaud et de dur. J'essaye de me redresser mais ma tête me fait horriblement mal. J'arrive tout de même à voir que Éric est à côté de moi, dans mon lit. C'est trop, je peu pas. Je le pousse d'un coup de genou qui le fait tomber à terre et je commence à crier.

« -Non mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous la ?! C'est pas possible ! C'est mon lit ! Ma chambre ! Mes coussins ! Ma couverture (dis-je en tirant sur ma couverture qu'il avait toujours sur lui) »

Il était torse nu, il était torse nu et dans mon lit ! C'est le genre de chose que je ne peux pas tolérer. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner les yeux qu'il s'était levé et m'avait plaqué contre le mur.

« -Prochaine fois que tu me réveilles comme ça, crois moi tu vas en baver !

-Lâche moi !

-Si je suis dans ton lit c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que tu étais trop saoule hier soir, et moi aussi apparemment ! Et on avait pas d'autres endroits ou dormir ! »

Je regardai autour de moi et remarqua que Zeke était avec Malia et Quatre dans le lit de Cara qui n'était pas encore rentrée.

« -Vous auriez pu aller dans le canapé qui est en bas, vous êtes audacieux, non ? »

Il me regarde, toujours aussi en colère à cause du réveil. Quand la mienne commence à redescendre, je me rappela les événements de la veille, enfin la fin de soirée plutôt. J'étais rassurée de savoir qu'on avait pas fait...enfin voilà. Je remarquai aussi que je ne portais plus ma robe mais un short en coton et un top large. Je le fixai horrifiée.

« -Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai déshabillée, si ça peut te rassurer. Même si je sais que ça t'aurais plu. »

Je lui fous un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de me dégager.

« -Pousse toi de mon chemin ! Dis-je d'un ton sec »

Il me rattrapa par le poignet ce qui m'obligea à me retourner.

« -Quoi?!

-Rien, juste, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux »

Je leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la chambre pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je prends de quoi m'habiller, c'est à dire un short et un t-shirt et je pris ma douche en vitesse. Je me brossa les dents et les cheveux avant de les attacher en une queue haute. En descendant je suis surprise de voir les jumeaux assis à table avec Jake. Je vais les prendre dans mes bras et je commence à leur poser des questions.

« - Vous allez bien ? Vous n'étiez pas censé revenir plus tard ?

-Oui Shae, on va bien. Si mais il y a eu des complications. »

Camille me dit ça comme si ça paraissait logique, Je réfléchis quelques secondes et me rend compte qu'il manque Cara.

« -Ou est-elle ? Demandai-je

-On en sait rien pour l'instant Lynn, mais je suis sûre qu'on va la retrouver. Me rassura Jake »

C'est pas possible, Cara, disparue.

« -Elle a fuit ! J'ai raison, hein ?

-Lynn...

-Réponds-moi Camille et surtout ne me ment pas !

-Oui, elle est partie en courant quand on est arrivé à proximité du secteur M-9. La mission était trop dur pour elle.

-C'est dur pour nous tous et p... (je suis coupée par Éric qui arrive avec les deux autres)

-Qu'est-ce-qui est dur ?

-Rien ! Répondis-je sèchement »

Il ne rajoute rien et va s'asseoir à table, Malia arriva en même temps. Elle courut dans les bras des jumeaux en leur disant qu'ils lui ont manqué. Sans savoir pourquoi, pendant qu'on déjeunait, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Je ne pleure jamais, la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré c'est quand ma mère est morte, et ça date d'il y a bien longtemps. Je décide de quitter la table et de sortir marcher un peu. Camille me rejoint en un instant et il marcha simplement à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Sa simple présence suffisait à m'apaiser. Une fois revenu devant la maison, tout le monde était sur la terrasse prêt à partir, il m'étreignit avant de partir au boulot avec Thibault. Éric nous regardait avec un air de dégoût. C'est quoi son problème à la fin.

 **Voilà petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Excusez moi pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu avant de republier mais j'ai eu des vacances chargées avec le travail. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **MellOw**


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà déjà plus d'une semaine que nos 3 audacieux sont arrivés. C'est toujours aussi tendu avec Éric, mais leur chambre est enfin habitable donc je ne suis plus obligée de le supporter dans la mienne. Cara est toujours portée disparue, et Jake pense que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de partir à sa recherche. De toute façon c'est de sa faute, c'est elle qui est partie. Je suis sure qu'elle regrette déjà, elle ne pourra pas dire au revoir à Malia qui partira d'ici deux semaines mais aussi à cause de Thibault. Le pauvre, il était fou d'elle et je suis certaine que c'était réciproque. On est dimanche et donc c'est journée repos pour tout le monde, nous sommes tous assis dans les canapés de notre salon. J'ai le nez plongé dans un livre et j'observe ce que les autres font en même temps.

« -C'est toujours aussi ennuyeux les dimanches chez vous ? Demanda Éric dans un soupire

-Non tu vois d'habitude on s'amuse beaucoup et on se demanderai bien ce qui a changé. Répondis-je le plus froidement possible

-Woow tu te rebelles, petite !

-Ne m'appelle pas petite, souviens toi que je t'ai mit à terre à plusieurs reprises !

-Coup de chance pour toi, je me suis laissé faire à chaque fois.

-Mais oui, bien sur. »

Les autres nous regardaient d'un air exaspéré, c'était comme ça tout les jours. Ce mec m'énerve à un niveau tellement élevé que... J'en perds mes mots. Contre toute attente, Jake prit la parole.

« Lynn on a des choses à préparer ce soir, des choses importantes, alors arrêtes de te disputer et de faire l'égoïste et...

-Moi, égoïste?! Attends tu rigoles la j'espère !

-Il y beaucoup de choses que tu aurais du faire !

-C'est pas le moment de me faire la morale, Jake !

-Peut-être que si justement !

-J'ai été la moi, j'ai été la quand tu ne l'étais pas ! Et tu sais ce que j'ai endurer ! Alors ne viens surtout pas me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou non !

-Tout n'est pas contre toi, Lynn ! Et toutes ces choses que tu as endurées comme tu dis, peut être que si tu avais un peu plus écouté David tu...

-David ?! C'est une blague la Jake ? C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et qui nous a fait... »

Avant que j'ai pu terminer ce que j'allais dire, Malia plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer. Je suis trop en colère pour rajouter quoi que ce soit, je remercierai Malia plus tard de m'avoir empêché de dévoiler toute notre vie passée. Je lança un dernier regard noir à Jake avant de monter dans notre chambre. J'entendais déjà les 3 audacieux questionner les jumeaux et Jake sur ce qu'il venait de se passer depuis les escaliers. Jake essayera sûrement de fuir le sujet, comme il sait si bien le faire. Malia nous enferma dans notre chambre avant de commencer à parler.

« -Putain mais c'était quoi ça ?

-Pour tout te dire, j'en sais rien. C'est lui qui a commencé à me chercher.

-Tu sais que par préparer, il voulait dire préparer mon départ ?

-Bien sur que je le sais, mais il me traite d'égoïste comme si je n'avais jamais rien fait pour nous !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout le monde sait que c'est faux. Lui même le sait, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit d'ailleurs.

-Ouais moi non plus. (je pris ma tête entre mes mains) Putain. J'étais à deux doigts de tout dire.. Je... T'imagine pas à quel point je m'en serais voulue après... Et...

-Mais tu n'as rien dis, heureusement. Bon maintenant à cause de Jake ils vont se douter qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net chez nous, mais ce n'est pas si grave.

-Merci d'être la Mal.

-C'est normal, Lynn. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et en se reculant, elle a commencé à rire. Pas un rire nerveux, non. Un vrai rire.

« -Mal ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ? (je me retiens pour ne pas rire avec elle)

-Rien rien, c'est juste que je me suis imaginée la tête de David au moment ou Jake a prononcé son nom. Je l'imagine entrain de se faire caca dessus tellement il a la trouille. »

Elle continua à rire et je la suivis.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Élise et Jake étaient partis chez des amis avec Evan. J'étais assise dans le fauteuil, Camille était à côté de moi. Épaule contre épaule, cuisse contre cuisse et on regardait un épisode de Bob l'éponge qui devait exister depuis au moins 200 ans sur la tablette. L'air de rien, ça nous faisait toujours autant rire, parfois. Malia et Thibault étaient à côté de nous, ils discutaient de quand Malia allait partir et de comment on allait s'organiser. Oui parce que les transferts dans notre « famille » ne sont pas aussi facile que partout ailleurs, on doit faire très attention, et pas seulement à cause de notre divergence. Les 3 audacieux étaient en face de nous, dans un canapé. Parfois quand je relevai la tête, je remarquai que Éric et Quatre m'observait, je préférai ne pas faire attention et me focaliser sur Zeke qui n'a d'yeux que pour Malia. J'essaye de me dire que s'ils se rapprochent et qu'ils se mettent ensemble chez les audacieux, il la protégera et ça me rassure. Même si je pense que les relations instructeurs/novices sont interdites et j'ai le souvenir que Zeke et Quatre sont des instructeurs. Pas grave, il pourra enfreindre la loi par amour. Thibault lâcha un livre sur la table basse, tout le monde lève la tête et le regarde.

« -Il faut qu'on bouge ! Quelqu'un est tenté pour un petit cours d'équitation ? Demanda Thibault

-L'équitation, c'est pour les tapettes ! Répliqua Éric

-Ouais euh monsieur le rabat-joie, moi je vois plutôt ça comme un truc de preux chevalier, un homme qui monte à cheval a de la classe, c'est tout. Maintenant c'est toi qui vois.

-Allé Éric, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ! Puis c'est toi qui te plaignais qu'on ne bougeait pas assez ! S'écria Zeke »

Il finit par opiner, et on alla tous se changer. J'avais beaucoup de tenue d'équitation, j'aimais ça. Quand on arrivé à l'écurie, Thomas n'était pas la. Tant mieux. Je préparai mon cheval rapidement pour aller aider les autres. Contre toute attente, Éric avait déjà terminé et se tenait devant moi, son cheval à côté de lui.

« -Et bien quoi, petite ? Tu pensais que je n'avais jamais sellé de cheval de ma vie ?

-Oh mais je n'ai rien dit ! Dis-je en souriant »

Il me fit un bref sourire à son tour et commença à m'observer, moi et puis mon cheval.

« -Il t'appartient vraiment ?

-Oui, je l'ai depuis qu'il est né.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Poseidon.

-Poseidon, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose... Je l'ai déjà lu quelque part. »

Waw Éric lire quelque chose, que c'est étonnant. Je finis quand même par lui dire qui c'était.

« -Poseidon était le Dieu des océans.

-En effet. Pourquoi ce prénom ?

-Euh... C'est ma mère qui lui a donné quand j'étais petite.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Il avait l'air vraiment intéressé par la conversation mais on est interrompu par les autres qui arrivaient avec leurs montures sellées et bridées. Après quelques minutes, on décida de partir faire une petite promenade. Durant la balade, Éric était venu marcher à côté de moi, il avait plutôt l'air de se débrouiller sur son cheval. Les deux autres un peu moins.

« -Alors, on en était ou Lynn ?

-Ben ça alors !

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom !

-Je suis d'humeur équestre, c'est pour ça. »

J'éclate de rire ce qui fit se retourner les autres. Éric leur faisait signe que j'étais folle et je lui tapa le bras.

« -Hey on ne frappe pas !

-C'est toi qui me cherche !

-Bon, on reprend notre conversation ?

-Laquelle ? (j'essaye de nier au mieux, je n'aime pas parler de ma mère)

-Sérieusement, Lynn.

-Ma mère aimait beaucoup toutes ces histoires de Dieux et de Déesses...

-Aimait ?

-Elle est morte quand j'étais petite.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu sais on est pas obligé de faire ça.

-Faire quoi ? Je te dit juste que je suis désolé. Tu pourrais accepter le fait que je puisse être gentil et sincère, parfois.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. (je lui fit un faible sourire)

-Comment s'appelait ta maman ?

-Je te le dis, mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas me dire que tout s'explique.

-Pourquoi je dirais ça ?

-Elle s'appelait Artémis.

-C'est original, mais pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle ne t'a pas donné un prénom de déesse à toi aussi ?

-Si tu savais... dis-je dans un soupire. »

Il me regarda mais ne rajouta plus rien. On termina la balade vers 19h. On alla remettre les chevaux dans leur box puis on rejoignit Jake et Élise à la verrière pour manger. Je m'installa le plus loin possible de Jake. Élise me lança un sourire et un signe de tête compréhensif, à mon avis Jake lui a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et à en croire sa tête, il regrette. Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour me le dire. On commanda à manger et on mangea dans l'ambiance de la verrière. Je décide alors de rentrer avant tout le monde, mais Quatre m'accompagna.

« -Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien avec ce qu'il s'est passé le matin je pensais que tu ne serais pas au meilleur de ta forme.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, avec Jake c'est souvent tendu mais ça se termine toujours bien (ou presque).

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour toi ?

-Non, il y a vraiment aucun soucis.

-Bien. Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, qui est David ? Et que s'est-il passé avant ? Me demanda-t-il timidement

-David était... On va dire que c'était un ami. Et avant je n'était pas celle qu je suis aujourd'hui et ça m'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis. On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ? »

Merde, j'avais parlé plus sèchement que je ne le voulais. Il me dévisagea un long moment avant de me parler de la balade à cheval qu'on avait fait. Quand on arriva à la maison, j'allai me poser dans notre bureau et commença à faire des plans. Plus tard dans la soirée, Malia, Jake et Camille m'ont rejoint pour m'aider et mettre en place tout les préparatifs et les plans pour le départ de Malia. On va avoir du boulot pendant ces deux semaines, de plus c'est la première fois que je suis autorisée à participer à l'organisation d'un transfert, c'est à la fois excitant et stressant. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, mais seulement pour les gros événements, le reste je l'invente au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment, mais j'ai besoin de ce début pour l'évolution de l'histoire et aussi pour apprendre à connaître les personnages.**

 **MellOw**


	7. Chapter 7

Nous sommes à une semaine de la cérémonie du choix. Ces trois semaines sont passées aussi vite qu'une nuit, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Qui dit cérémonie du choix, dit départ de Malia. On a tout organisé, c'était moins une presque à chaque fois qu'on devait préparer un truc mais on y est arrivé. Normalement Malia devrait passer la cérémonie du choix et son arrivée chez les audacieux sans encombres. Le seul souci qu'on a eu c'est qu'on avait tout le temps nos 3 audacieux dans les pieds et donc quand on devait faire quelque chose il fallait toujours sortir des excuses.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec Éric cette semaine, j'avais trop de boulot et je crois que lui aussi, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me rapprocher de Quatre, c'est fou, en seulement trois semaines je me suis fait de bons amis. Bon je ne considère pas Éric comme un ami, pas encore en tout cas. Malia n'arrête pas de me souffler à l'oreille qu'il va il y avoir un triangle amoureux, et je lui fait une tape sur la tête à chaque fois. Je ne suis pas du genre à sortir avec des garçons alors que je les connaît depuis seulement 1 mois, ce serait aller trop vite. Et de toute façon je ne suis pas prête à sortir avec un garçon tout court.

« -Bon, Malia...

-Lynn... T'es pas obligée de me faire un grand discours, la cérémonie du choix n'est que mardi prochain.

-Justement c'est une bonne raison !

-Non, par contre tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux la veille, après le test d'aptitude et...

-Oh oui le test d'aptitude ! Tu te souviens de tout hein ? Tout ce que tu dois faire et tout et tout ?

-Lynn tu es parano ! Ça fait des semaines que l'on prévoit tout.

-Oui c'est vrai, il faut que je me calme. »

On a passé tellement de temps sur le transfert de Malia que j'en ai complètement oublié la rentrée. Je vais revoir tous mes amis des autres factions, comme Ambre qui vient de chez les sincères, une vraie petite audacieuse aussi, elle a le même âge que moi donc on passera la cérémonie du choix en même temps l'année prochaine. Mais il y a aussi Derek et Chris qui pareil, sont deux futurs audacieux. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien, on est tous un peu déjanté.

Une semaine plus tard.

Nous y voilà, une semaine plus tard, veille du départ de Malia. Nous sommes tous réunis dans la pièce principale, nos 3 audacieux en moins qui sont retournés dans leur faction. Ça aura été quatre superbes semaines malgré tout. Jake a sorti une bouteille de champagne pour l'occasion. Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin se retrouver en « famille » comme avant. Jake, comme à chaque départ va faire un petit discours.

« -Ma petite Malia ! C'est enfin ton jour, je te revois encore tout petite quand tu es arrivée au secteur 16, tu ne disais pas un mot. Puis tu as vu Lynn et vous vous êtes très vite attachées l'une à l'autre. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenue, de ce petit bout de femme. L'équipe n'aurait jamais été ce qu'elle est si tu n'avais pas atteris chez nous ce matin la. Dieu que tu es forte, depuis toujours. Ça va nous manquer de ne plus t'avoir, mais comme tu le sais, nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu vas devenir une bonne audacieuse ! La meilleure ! Donc en ce soir de veille de départ, je lève mon verre à toi, Malia ! »

Et nous nous écrions tous « A Malia » en levant nos verres et en buvant. Je mets un peu de musique d'ambiance et je les regarde tous, un par un. J'ai tellement de chance, ma vie n'a pas toujours été rose mais elle l'est chaque jour un peu plus grâce à eux tous. Ma famille. Jake m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

« -Je suis désolé Lynn... Pour ce que je t'ai dis il y a quelques jours..

-Tracasse Jake.

-Non écoute, tu sais comment je suis. Quand je vois un de vous partir pour une autre faction je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveux.

-Je sais Jake, on l'est tous...

-Mais surtout, je me suis habitué à te voir grandir trop vite. Je t'ai vu faire des choses très peu ordinaires chaque année depuis que tu es toute petite. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et je m'en veux que tu n'aies pas pu avoir une belle enfance.

-C'est pas ta faute. La mort de ma famille m'a fait prendre plusieurs années d'un coup. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et de toute façon, aucun de nous n'a eu une belle enfance.

-C'est nous ta famille, maintenant.

-Je sais. »

Il me regarde un long moment puis me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant que je serai toujours comme sa petite sœur et que pour rien au monde ça ne changera. Viens ensuite le tour de Malia.

« -Tout ce que Jake a dit est totalement vrai, tu vas trop nous manquer !

-Je sais Lynn, mais je ne vais te manquer que pendant un an.

-C'est long un an.

-Tu te rendras vite compte du contraire.

-On verra. Je t'aime fort Malia.

-Moi aussi je t'aime fort, Lynn. »

Elle me sert fort dans ses bras, quand je me recule, je vois que ses yeux brillent. Je sais qu'elle est à la fois impatiente mais aussi un peu stressée. D'habitude, tout comme moi, elle ne stress jamais. Mais la ça se comprend, elle pourrait être démasquée et se faire tuer. Mais il y a Zeke, et jmais il ne laisserait une chose pareille arriver. J'en suis certaine.

On a passé la soirée à discuter et à rire en famille. On a joué à quelques jeux et c'était assez amusant. Il est 6h du matin, je me réveil tout doucement et commence à m'habiller. Je me contente d'un jean avec un petit pull. Je descends préparer le petit déjeuner même si ce n'est pas mon jour. Je veux que tout soit prêt pour quand Malia va descendre. Je commence à mettre la table et je les vois tous descendre en même temps, toujours avec leur tête endormie à cause de la veille.

« -Waw tu es bien matinale ! Me lance Camille

-Ouais j'arrivais plus à dormir. »

Tout le monde s'installe à table et on déjeune tous ensemble. Camille, Thibault et Jake partent ensuite se préparer car ils vont, tout comme moi, accompagner Malia au centre ville. Elise reste à la maison avec le petit.

Quand on arrive dans la ville, on se dirige vers le lieu ou va se dérouler la cérémonie du choix. Dans l'entrée du bâtiment, on voit d'abord les altruistes qui laissent les autres passer devant eux dans les escaliers et céder les ascenseurs. Il fait assez bruyant, les gens courent dans tout les sens. On décide de monter en courant par les escaliers. Quand on arrive à l'étage ou se trouve la salle de la cérémonie, je suis assez impressionnée. La moitié de la salle comporte des gradins qui montent jusqu'au plafond, comme dans un amphi. Les gradins sont répartis en 5 parties, comme 5 factions. C'est assez bizarre de voir toutes nos couleurs ainsi. On monte dans le gradin réservé à notre faction et on va s'y asseoir. Il fait toujours aussi bruyant mais le bruit cesse quand une femme, la trentaine pas plus vêtue d'une robe noire et blanche arrive sur scène. Probablement une sincère. Elle commence à faire son petit discours puis commence à appeler les jeunes. Je ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, je suis plutôt occupée à observer les gens et leurs réactions. Certains sont complètement ravagé par le départs de leur enfant, d'autres au contraires soutiennent le choix de leur enfant et ont l'air assez heureux de les voir enfin faire pleinement partie de notre communauté.

« -Malia Maldonado. »

Quand j'entends la femme prononcer son nom, je me retourne instinctivement vers elle. Elle nous regarde tous un par un en souriant. Elle se lève et se dirige vers la scène. La sincère lui tend le couteau avec lequel elle va devoir s'entailler la main. Elle se place déjà devant la coupe ou se trouve les morceaux de charbons ardents, s'entaille la main et y laisse couler quelques goutte de son sang.

« -Audacieuse ! »

Les audacieux commencent alors à applaudir et à crier et Malia se dirige tout sourire vers eux. Ils lui font une place pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et la cérémonie continue.

Quand la cérémonie touche à sa fin, les audacieux sont les premiers à sortir en criant et sautant dans tout les sens. Je les regarde en me disant que dans un an ce sera mon tour, je deviendrai audacieuse.

 **Hello ! Excusez moi pour cette LONGUE absence et ce chapitre assez court. J'ai été assez dépassée par les cours ces derniers mois. Un autre chapitre un peu plus long sera normalement posté demain.**

 **MellOw**


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà maintenant quelques jours que Malia est partie. On est dimanche et demain c'est ma rentrée, je me réjouis de retrouver mes amis. Par contre les profs c'est une autre affaire. Je pense qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup. Pas à cause de mes points, ça non, j'ai des 20/20 partout dans mon bulletin, je pense que c'est surtout à cause de mon comportement. Quand quelque chose ne m'intéresse pas ou ne me plaît pas, je ne manque pas de le dire. Mes affaires sont déjà prêts pour le lendemain, je vais pouvoir passer une journée tranquille dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, on se lèvre à 5h30 avec les jumeaux. On se prépare, on déjeune et on part attraper le train. Attraper parce qu'il ne s'arrête tout simplement pas et que nous ne prenons jamais le bus avec les autres. On attend tranquillement sur la plate-forme que le train arrive. Quand on l'entend arriver on se met en position pour pouvoir commencer à courir. Il passe devant moi, je commence à courir et attrape une des poignées pour ensuite ouvrir les portes et me glisser à l'intérieur. Je vérifie que les jumeaux soient bien avec moi et, à ma grande surprise, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Trois jeunes audacieux se tiennent devant nous, deux garçons et une fille. Ils nous fixent un moment puis un garçon un peu métisse commence à parler.

« -Salut. On savait pas que les fraternels prenaient le train aussi. Dit il avec un sourire en coin

-Salut, il y a que nous, normalement. Répond Camille

-Bande de hors la loi ! Moi c'est Uriah ! Dit-il en souriant et en nous tendant sa main. Et eux c'est Marlène et Noah. »

Les deux autres nous font un signe de tête et on se présente à notre tour.

« -Moi c'est Camille, et eux c'est Lynn et Thibault.

-Vous êtes aussi en dernière année ? Nous demande Marlène

-Oui, enfin ! Répondis-je en souriant »

Elle me rend mon sourire et on commence à parler tous ensemble de tout et de rien sur le trajet de l'école. Uriah me fait vaguement penser à quelqu'un mais je ne saurais pas dire à qui comme ça, ça me reviendra sûrement plus tard. Quand on arrive à proximité de l'école, on saute du train tous ensemble et on marche jusqu'à l'école. Une fois arrivé on se rend à la cafétéria et les audacieux nous proposent de nous installer avec eux. J'étais à peine assise que je sentis un poids se jeter sur moi, quand je me retourne je remarque que c'est Ambre et je le prends dans mes bras.

« -Lyyyynnn ! Tu m'as trop manqué c'est ouf !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ambre. »

Elle se recule et elle me sourit. Ambre c'est un peu comme Malia, elle est belle à tomber avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus à vous glacer sur place. Elle était suivie par Derek et Chris, je les prends également dans mes bras. Les gens de la cafétéria nous regardent bizarrement. Comme chaque année j'ai envie de dire, je crois que c'est parce qu'on est le seul groupe ou les factions sont mélangées. Les autres groupes ne se mélangent pas, c'est faction par faction. Et maintenant on a 3 audacieux en plus.

« -Et quoi, c'est comment les vacances chez les érudits ? Demande Thibault en riant

-Très ennuyeux je dois dire. Répond Derek

-Tellement ennuyeux. Ajoute Chris en insistant sur le « tellement »

-Chez les sincères ça va encore. Ajouta Ambre pour elle même »

Je remarque qu'il y a quelques échanges de regards entre les 3 audacieux et mes 3 amis et je me rend compte que je ne les ai pas encore présenté. Donc je décide de le faire.

« -Ambre, Derek et Chris je vous présente Marlène, Uriah et Noah, rencontré ce matin dans le train et Marlène, Uriah et Noah je vous présente Ambre, Derek et Chris qui sont de vieux amis. »

Ils se font des signes de tête et on s'assoit tous ensemble à la table. Chris qui sait toujours tout commence à nous dire qu'il a entendu parler d'un nouveau programme pour les dernières années. Que les professeurs nous en parleront cet après-midi dans l'amphi et qu'apparemment c'est quelque chose de bien, mais on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment.

Quand la cloche sonne et comme à chaque rentrée, on se rend tous dans la grande salle la ou les classes sont formées. Je vois madame Roberts s'avancer devant nous et elle commence à parler.

« -Bonjour à tous, avant toute chose je voulais vous souhaiter une très bonne rentrée et une très bonne dernière année ! Comme certains d'entre vous en ont déjà entendu parler, le programme des dernières années va changer, mais on vous en dira plus cet après-midi. Sans plus attendre, nous allons passer à la formation des classes.

Après la formation des classes, je suis assez contente de m'être retrouvée avec pratiquement tous mes amis sauf Thibault et Camille, ce qui est assez bizarre car nous avons toujours été dans la même classe. Notre professeur accompagnateur de la journée est monsieur Tomas, notre professeur d'histoire. Une fois dans la classe, je m'installe à côté de Ambre et c'est une fois tout le monde assis que je prends le temps d'observer les gens qui m'entourent. Je remarque que le 3/4 de la classe vient des audacieux et que le quart restant était les quelques élèves un peu turbulents qui sont susceptibles de se rendre chez les audacieux l'année prochaine. C'est bizarre, d'habitude ils ne cherchent pas à nous classer, même pas par faction. Le professeur fait passer une fiche pour qu'on note notre nom et prénom pour être sur que tout le monde est la.

« -Comme c'est le premier jour, on ne va pas faire cours mais plutôt faire connaissance avec vos camarades de classe que vous ne connaissez pas encore.

Il dit ça en souriant mais il ne se doute pas que ça va vite être le bordel s'il nous laisse discuter.

-Tout cela se fera dans le calme bien sur ! Ajouta-t-il quand il remarque que tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. »

Il faisait un tour de banc et chacun notre tour on devait parler de nous. J'aime pas parler de moi et il va vite le remarquer.

« -Shae... Shae-Lynn c'est ça ?

-C'est juste Lynn.

-Bien, Lynn. Parle nous un peu de toi.

-Je m'appelle Lynn Kostas et j'ai 15 ans.

-Euh et tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ? Nous ne sommes pas la pour...

-Non, monsieur. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

-Bien. Ambre ?

-Oh oui euh... Je m'appelle Ambre Swan, j'ai 15 ans et je suis une sincère mais je pense que vous l'aviez deviné. J'aime beaucoup la nature tout ça tout ça. Et euh... En fait je m'attendais pas une classe comme ça, moi je voulais des beaux audacieux musclés et tout mais...

-Oui et bien c'est très intéressant tout ça Ambre mais on va laisser la parole aux autres. »

Ah Ambre, un vrai moulin à paroles. Elle me fait rire quand même, même si des fois elle est assez lourde. Les cours de la matinée sont passés assez lentement, comme tout les cours en général. On part dîner à la cafétéria et l'après-midi on est convoqué dans l'amphi. Madame Roberts est déjà la, bien coiffée, bien habillée. On va retrouver Thibault et Camille et on s'installe tous ensemble. Madame Roberts commence à parler.

« -Rebonjour à tous, bon maintenant que les classes sont faites, vous avez sans doute remarqué que quelque chose était différent des autres années.

Thibault et Camille me murmurent à l'oreille qu'ils sont dans une classe d'intellos et je leur réponds simplement que moi je suis dans une classe d'audacieux.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Cette année, avec l'accord des leaders de chaque factions nous avons décidé de mettre en place un stage. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que quand vous arrivez dans votre nouvelle faction, vous devez passer votre initiation. Ces stages auront pour but de vous y préparer au mieux.

Un élève lève la main pour prendre la parole, elle l'autorise.

-Comment se dérouleront ces stages ? Est-ce-qu'on aura des ateliers ou bien c'est encore autre chose ?

-J'y venais justement. Par classe, vous vous rendrez dans la faction qui, d'après vos professeurs, vous correspond le mieux.

Autre question.

-Quand est-ce-que ça commencera ? Et combien de temps partirons-nous ?

-Vous partirez tout le mois de Janvier et reviendrez fin février, donc après les vacances de Noël.

-Et vous avez dit que ce serait par classe ?

-Tout a fait, vos groupes sont déjà formé tout comme la faction dans laquelle vous allez vous rendre. »

J'essaye d'assimiler les informations. Ça veut donc dire que je verrai Malia plus tôt que prévu, je suis sur à 100% que c'est chez les audacieux que je me rends. Cette idée me réjouis mais me fait tout de même un peu peur. Est-ce-qu'on va devoir faire comme les initier ou tout simplement suivre ? Je décide de pauser la question.

« -Oui Mademoiselle Kostas ?

-Est-ce-qu'on va être comme des initiés ? Ou bien nous allons juste devoir les suivre pour voir comment ça se passera quand nous on passera l'initiation ?

-Ça dépend de la faction et de ses leaders. Mais normalement vous serez juste la pour observer et peut être un peu participer. »

Elle répond aux dernières questions et nous laisse enfin partir. Quand on sort de l'établissement, on dit au revoir à Ambre, Derek et Chris puis on se dirige vers la plate-forme pour reprendre le train. On marchait tranquillement puis quelque chose me revint en tête.

« -Uriah ?

-Oui, Lynn ?

-Comment ça se fait que vous étiez déjà dans le train quand on est monté dedans alors que votre faction est à l'intérieur de la clôture ?

-Ah ah ! Ça c'est un secret chérie !

-Bande de cachottiers ! »

Il me regarde et on commence à rire. On reprend le train tous ensemble mais les 3 audacieux sortent avant nous. Quand on repasse la clôture, on saute à notre tour hors du train. On marche jusqu'à la maison ou nous attendent Jake et Elise.

« -Alors cette rentrée ? Nous demande Elise

-Ça peut aller, mais vous allez pas nous croire quand on va vous dire ce qu'ils ont prévu cette année. Dis je

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Jake

-On va être envoyé dans une autre faction avec toute notre classe, un peu comme une pré initiation mais on sera juste la en tant qu'observateurs.

-Oh mais c'est chouette ça ! Répondit Elise

-Si on veux...

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Thibault ? Demanda Jake

-Lynn est dans une classe d'audacieux avec Ambre, Derek et Chris donc ils iront probablement chez les audacieux.

-Et toi et Camille ?

-Notre classe est remplie d'intello ! Lâcha Camille un peu énervé

-Érudit donc... ajouta Thibault. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment avant que Elise ne brise le silence.

« -De toute façon les gars c'est juste un bête de stage, rien de plus.

-Oui mais quand même...

-Vous devriez être flatté, ils vous voient comme des gens intelligents.

-Je veux pas être intelligent moi, je veux être brave ! S'énerva Thibault

-Mais tu l'es ! Tu l'es depuis longtemps ! Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux, il faut juste pas que tu oublies d'où tu viens et que tu ne te laisses pas prendre dans leur système à la con. Le rassura Elise

-Puis ce n'est qu'un stage, ta faction c'est toi qui la choisira l'année prochaine. Dis je »

Une fois les deux garçons un peu calmé, on décida d'encore un peu discuter puis de souper. Une fois tout cela fait, je monta dans ma chambre et m'y enferma. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et commence à regarder celui de Malia, elle me manque. Je repense aux derniers moments quand elle était la et je me demande ce qu'elle fait, la maintenant tout de suite. Peut être est-elle en train de s'entraîner au combat ? Ou au lancé de couteau ? Cette image me fait rire, Malia a toujours été plus forte avec une arme à feu qu'avec un couteau. Est-ce-qu'elle sait que d'ici le mois de Janvier je serai chez les audacieux moi aussi ? Ou bien ils n'en ont pas entendu parlé la bas ? On verra, mais dans tout les cas, je me réjouis d'être en janvier. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et éteint la lumière. Je ferme les yeux et sans que je sache pourquoi, mes pensées dériva vers un regard gris acier, des piercings et quelques tatouages. Éric. Lui aussi j'allais le revoir.


End file.
